


A lesson on Life. (AKA Caline Bustier's big shipping experiment)

by Sakura_Aiko_Amaya



Series: My WIP's, that may or may not get finished. [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Aiko_Amaya/pseuds/Sakura_Aiko_Amaya
Summary: Senior year of high school means it's time for the year-long Senior Project.





	A lesson on Life. (AKA Caline Bustier's big shipping experiment)

**Author's Note:**

> Character's ages:  
> Adrien(17 almost 18)/Marinette(17)  
> Alya(16)/Nino(16)  
> Ivan(18)/Mylene(17)  
> Chloe(18)/Nathaniel(16 almost 17)  
> Juleka(17 almost 18)/Rose(17)  
> Alix(16)/Kim(16)  
> Max(16)/Sabrina(16)

Author's note: This is a future fic with obviously aged up characters. This is also a reveal fic. The love square will be present. As will a few other relationships, though they will be in the background. Only brought forward to move the plot along.

( _Thoughts/sounds_ )

"Oh Tikki, I'm so excited."

"What for Marinette?"

"Today is the first day of 12th grade. Which means this is my last year of high school."

"This also marks the 3-year anniversary of our meeting each other. You with me and Chat Noir with Plagg. And of course, you guys meeting each other."

" _gasp_  That's right! I forgot! I need to make Chat something."

"You could always show him who you are under the mask. I wouldn't be mad. You know by now he likes Marinette almost as much as Ladybug. He said so himself."

"Maybe. Only if I can't make something before patrol tonight."

"Okay! Now that that's settled, you should finish getting ready. You wanted to get to class early."

"Right!"

* * *

Marinette gets to school at the same time as Adrien. "Good morning Adrien!"

He walks up to her and gives her a quick hug as this was now normal. "Morning Mari. You're here early."

She giggles "Yeah I am. Don't get used to it though."

Adrien shakes his head "Oh Mari. If you started coming to school early every day, I would think you had been kidnapped and replaced by a robot or an alien."

"Why just those two option? What if I had been akumatized?"

Adrien stops dead in his tracks and his voice shakes as he speaks "Please don't say that again. Mari, promise me you won't say that again."

She turns around and the look on Adrien's face makes her heartbreak and her stomach ache. She walks back over to him and hugs him "I'm sorry, Adrien. I promise." Both of them knew that out of their entire class since 9th grade, they are the only ones who haven't been akumatized. Though Marinette had admitted to him, Alya, and Nino over the summer, that just past, that she had almost been akumatized on six occasions, seven if you count that one time it almost happened twice in one day.

Ever since then Adrien has become very attentive towards her. Making even more of an effort to keep her in a good mood, both in and out of the Chat Noir Mask.

They walk into class together and compare schedules. To their amazement, their group of four share every class together. "Sweet!" Adrien says "This makes group projects even easier."

Marinette hums in agreement. Soon after the rest of the class shows up followed by Miss. Bustier. "Good Morning class!"

"Good Morning Miss. Bustier," they replied as a group.

"Now as you all know, as seniors, you have a project that you must pass or you won't graduate. This year the project is a group one." Ohs and ahs are heard throughout the class. "Now before you get too excited, the groups of two have been predetermined. Before I reveal who is partnered with who, I am going to talk about the project.

This year's project is titled A lesson on Life. And the lesson deals with life leading from engagement to marriage. The prompt of this lesson is this: You and your partner are now engaged. You both decide to move in together, to save money and plan the wedding. You must: find suitable housing that you both agree on, it must be a real location and it can be anywhere in the world. You can either pretend to live in that home, with parent permission rent an apartment in Paris, or if you chose to stay with relatives, live with them, but only if they themselves live in Paris. A print out of the rental listing or a rental contract is needed.

I will explain the contract later. Now you will be given real money for this project. And it can only be spent on this project. So budgeting skills are a must. The money has been donated by Paris's own Mayor Bourgeois and Gabriel Agreste. The amount you get is equal to both partners annual income of their job. Since each one of you has shown an affinity towards a career. As a couple, you must pay your monthly bills, buy groceries, buy household necessities, have your wedding all planned out, and of course take care of each other.

Every decision you make must be made together, either by both parties coming to an agreement or by compromise. Now the more realistic your group makes the project, the better your grade. The bare minimum, if done by both partners, will be a passing grade. However, for everything you do that goes beyond that will become extra credit. That after a certain percent will be added to any low grades you made have in your other classes. So it is in everyone's best interest to do their very best.

Now I will announce the pairs. Juleka, you're with Rose. Alya, you're with Nino. Mylene, you're with Ivan. Alix, you're with Kim. Sabrina, you're with Max. Chloe, you're with Nathaniel. And last but not least, Marinette, you're with Adrien. Now you will be sitting next to your partner for the rest of the year and in every class, you share together. Now go sit with your partner and I will pass out the project binder once you're done."

The class quickly and quietly rearranges themselves. Marinette joins Adrien at his desk. Nino at Alya's. Mylene at Ivan's. Nathaniel at Chloe's. Alix at Kim's. Max joins Sabrina at the desk behind Chloe. And Juleka and Rose didn't need to move. Miss. Bustier moves about the room placing a zipper binder on each desk.

"Now class in these binders contain everything you need paperwork wise for this project. There are monthly budget pages, blank shopping list pages, a wedding plan checklist, a blank who to invite list, the contract for living with a relative, and a list of common Honeymoon destinations. Now you only have until the end of August to find your new home. I have already emailed your parents about the project and who you are partnered with. You have till the end of the day to fill out the August packet. This packet is a test to see how well you work together." Marinette who had been looking over the August packet before it was even mentioned raised her hand. "Yes, Marinette?"

"Umm, Miss. Bustier. If we haven't chosen our new home yet, are we supposed to make up amounts for the bills in August?"

"Very good question Marinette. Yes, that is exactly what you are supposed to do. Just make up reasonable figures for each item on the monthly budget. The same thing goes for the shopping list, put down items you use on and daily/monthly basis and then turn it in. Any more questions?" Marinette's hand rises again. "Go ahead Marinette."

"I don't have a question per se. They're more like suggestions. So to properly manage our combined incomes, each couple could get a joint checking account and savings account if need be. Maybe for those who have a job now or get one during the project time frame, could have their checks deposited into the joint account.

This next one is a question. Can I design my own wedding dress and Adrien's tux if he wants me too? I can also sketch out everyone else's wedding attire and make miniature versions on teddy bears. Since I won't have time to make everyone an outfit that will fit by the end of the project." Marinette speaks a bit fast, but everyone catches what she says.

Adrien is the first to respond "Mari, I would be honored if you made my tux." Marinette blushes.

The rest of the class hums in agreement. Miss. Bustier looks pleased. "Well, I approve everything you suggested, Marinette. If, as a couple, you get a joint account, that is worth extra credit. Putting your paycheck into the joint account is worth extra credit. If you commission a bride and groom teddy bear from Marinette and you pay for it with money from your budget, that worth double extra credit.

Marinette, if you manage to make both the dress and tux and you both wear them when the project is due. I will give you quadruple extra credit." The entire class is buzzing with excitement, though Marinette and Adrien are buzzing on a completely different level. "Marinette are you up to taking commissions now?"

"I am."

"Good. Now, who wants a consultation with Marinette?" Everyone raises their hand, including Chloe. "Alright, then. Marinette, I will let you decide who to consult with. You have until the end of class."

Marinette works with Alya and Nino first and ends with Chloe and Nathaniel. Adrien helps out by talking about the different styles of tuxes/suits for the guys to understand. Her and Adrien sit down since they still have 45 minutes left in class.

"So, we should talk about how we want to go about this project. Did you want to come over for lunch? It would be a bit more private." Marinette asks.

"I'd like that a lot. Did you want to start on the August packet now or later?"

"Now." And with that, they get to work.

Adrien is impressed by how well Marinette does on this packet. "Wow, Mari. You're really good at budgeting."

She flashes him a smile "It's because my parents taught me. Once I started taking online commissions and starting earning an income. My parents insisted I learn how to balance the budget. The figures I'm using for the utilities are what we paid on the first. The rent amount is actually the cost of the room I had looked into renting for when I started at the university. The building it's in has a low turn about rate. Which means most of the tenants live there for a while. So there is no guaranteed opening at any given time."

"Wow. It's still smart. Do you think they could teach me too?"

"Yeah, I'm sure they would be happy too. But I could teach you too you know."

"Either one works for me. I'm certain if my father has his way, I'll never move out. I feel so lost because I don't know how to do any of this."

"Everyone starts at different times. Maybe now is your time to learn. And I'll help every step of the way."

"Thanks, Mari."

After another 2.5 hours of class with Ms. Mendeleiev, it's now time for lunch.

Adrien calls Nathalie to inform her he is going to Marinette's house for lunch and to work on their senior project since they were paired together. Marinette doesn't hear her response, and Adrien looks happy after the call, so she deems it a success.

As they enter the bakery, Marinette notices there are no customers and it's the lunch hour rush. Sabine appears at the back door. "Mama, what's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong sweetie. We figured you and Adrien would want to talk to us about your senior project. So we closed up the shop for lunch."

"Well, you're not wrong. But I think we were going to talk to each other first and then with you guys."

"That's fine. I just finished making lunch and I put it on your desk. So go on up."

Marinette and Adrien nod as they go up the stairs. Once they are in her room, Adrien grabs one of the sandwiches off the tray and takes a big bite. A moan of appreciation escapes him causing Marinette to blush and giggle. "If I didn't know any better Adrien, I would swear you are being starved at home."

Adrien swallows his food "Well, you're not far from the mark." He looks away shyly.

"Wait. What?!" Marinette looks shocked and pissed.

"I get three meals a day. But it's model portions. Not exactly appropriate for a growing teenage male."

"No wonder you're always hungry. Well, I promise to fix that at least during this project."

Adrien finishes his sandwich. "Speaking of the project, my father has given me permission to 'move out' for the projects time frame. And is willing to help us find a suitable apartment. So how do you want to go about the living situation part of the project?"

"Hm. Well, we have two options. Both dependant on what my parents say. We can live here with my parents, or we can try and find an apartment."

"What do you prefer? I'm fine with either option, but I want you comfortable first."

"I think we should talk with my folks before I decide. Is that alright?" Adrien nods and follows her down to the living room, where her parents are waiting. "I'm assuming you know what the project is all about." Her parent's nod. "Alright then. So what housing option am I allowed?"

Sabine shares a look with Tom before she responds "Well, Nathalie emailed us apartment options for you guys. But we would prefer if you both lived here. That way we know you guys are taken care of if the need arises. You and Adrien would share your room and we would charge you rent according to the square feet of the room. Utilities would be split in half and you guys would be in charge of your own grocery shopping. Adrien would be required to work in the bakery when you do on the weekends."

"Wait," Marinette turns to Adrien. "What about your modeling schedule?"

"My father is giving me control over my schedule for once. So I decide what I am doing at any given time. If you want to live here then we will live here and I will work here on the weekends. Your comfort matters most to me Mari. Consider this our first decision by compromise."

"Would you really be ok sharing my room with me? It's not as big as yours I'm sure."

"Mari, I hate my room. Yeah, it's big and full of every material thing I want but it lacks the feeling of warmth, love, and safety. And it's those things I feel when I'm with you and when I'm here. So I have no problem sharing your room with you."

"Well if you're sure, then I guess we could live here. But I think we should at least humor your father by looking at the apartments. There's no harm in that."


End file.
